The Patrol
by WastelandRoamer
Summary: Luna the Moon Rider ventures out on a very dangerous quest which takes a twist in the end. Sorry for messing up, for some reason the website didn't update the story. Anyway, I finally finished it so enjoy.
The patrol

It was getting dark. Soon the moon took over the sun and shone bright above the Nightsilver Woods. Most of the beasts living in the woods hid in their primitive homes while others have just crawled out to follow a different life. It was a chilly and quiet night. It was a beautiful sight. The silent flow of the rivers made the environment livelier with the songs that the cicadas and the owls were now singing. The grass was wet now with the humidity of the night. As the night carried on, Luna the Moon Rider, the legendary champion and the fierce warrior of the Dark Moon had been passing after a tiring mission. The elder council had ordered her to return immediately to receive a new mission.

When Luna had finally arrived at the hall of the Dark Moon council, she had been given a hearty greeting from other riders and elders. She finally came to the main hall where the council had been waiting. They have reported that several small settlements have been attacked by a pack of large wolves. The elder council suggested that she would immediately set out on her quest to kill the pack of these wild creatures. The council leaders suggested she would take the finest of all shields, the sharpest glaives and the best armor they could provide but Luna only said no as your equipment is the always the most reliable. She then exited the hall and mounted Nova. She sprinted through the forest into now a dangerous mission.

She had finally reached the first outpost that must have been checked. The small trading post was now empty and in chaos. The keeper of the post was nowhere to be seen. Only a trail of blood, leading to a large pool had been left over. The shop was destroyed and left in havoc by the pack. She decided to do some investigating before she would leave the post. She found several small prints of the wolf pads and a single trail of very large wolf pads. She now knew that the pack had a very strong leader in charge. It would be a hard battle when she would finally reach them.

She sprinted through the forest to the next small village. When she had finally reached it, it had been too late. The settlement was on fire. Several elves had been killed in the massacre. Blood had been spilled and visible in every spot in the village. None had been left alive. It was horrifying to ride on, near your fallen friends and partners in battle Luna thought. She had now not only been fueled by fear but anger had started to boil in her heart as it started to beat stronger and harder. When she was about to leave the deserted village, she heard a loud chuckle. She heard someone coughing. She hopped off Nova and left. She commanded the loyal best to stay on guard. The panther only made a soft purr and obeyed. She finally found the source of the cough. It had one of the guards in the city. He had stabbed a large wolf, most likely an adult to death with a silver dagger. He had been ripped apart but still alive and suffering in agony as he slowly bled out. When he finally saw Luna, his face had a faint smile. "What the hell happened here?", asked Luna as the guard continued to spit and cough blood. "Ugh….*cough, *cough, the village *cough, had been destroyed and massacred, *cough, by the wolves. There are at least fifteen of them. It's the full moon today *cough, they were stronger that usual." After saying that, the poor guard passed from horrible blood-loss. "Its over now", as she closed his lids and left.

There was a last place she could save. It was a small farming village. It didn't have too many inhabitants so the wolves wouldn't show up early. If she sprinted she could catch up and stop them from destroying another settlement and failing her quest. She ran back to Nova and commanded him to sprint as fast as the wind. She knew this would be a fierce battle.

When finally arrived at the last point. The village was in peace but ready for a battle. Soon the large pack showed up and attacked without a sign of misunderstanding or fear. The battle lasted long and was fierce. Soon the battle ended with numerous dead wolves and the absent alpha. Luna decided to set out for a final step to slay the alpha wolf.

The woods have been dark now and very quiet due to the wolf invasion and the bloody night. The night was silent but she knew, danger could creep up at her. The wind got cold and soon it started to rain. At first it was gentle, but then it became so fierce she couldn't distinguish between sounds. It would be too risky to go into the woods but it was her duty to slay the alpha. Soon she finally found blood and wolf tracks. She hurried because the rain would make the tracks useless. She finally stumbled upon a smaller field. The rain weakened but it still rained. It was dark but with Selemenes guidance she could see in the night better than before. She finally heard loud cracking sounds. She readied her glaive but soon it was late. Several wolves ambushed her and one lunged at her unprotected right side. The wolf had barely missed when another one jumped and got stuck on her back. She reacted fast by pulling a dagger and piercing the wolf with it. It fell on the ground and hissed in pain. So much blood was let out, it died. The fight carried on and soon the Moon Rider grew exhausted. The wolves didn't stop their assault. Finally nova had collapsed on the ground because of several bites and wounds. "Nova, no, don't give up, please, not now". Before she knew it the giant alpha wolf had sprinted and caught her off guard. She fell of nova and the alpha had bashed her head so hard, the helmet wouldn't resist and let her pass out.

Not much later she woke up after the assault. She looked at herself and couldn't spot her glaive nor her shield. She had a single pair of daggers left, hidden in her boots. Her blue leather armor was damaged, ripped and bloodied in her own and the attackers blood. She soon realized someone dragged her. She could hear loud pants beside her ear. The rain had finally stopped. She felt the cold starting burn her. The damaged armor didn't help her either at this moment. She heard loud moans as she saw nova being dragged by the rest of the pack. She finally recovered her full consciousness only to realize she was being carried by the alpha. She was about to start tingling and trying to escape but decided to play dead. She was terribly exhausted and weak because of some deep bites. She soon passed out again. She was afraid it would be the last time she would wake up.

She woke up a lot longer than she would have wanted to. It was still dark but the clouds have cleared and the moon shone once again. The light had vibrated and reflected off the puddles and drops of water in the grass. Once again, the night was quiet and peaceful. The first thing Luna had felt was the bitter cold. Her armor was torn and soaked with blood and rain. Her helmet was on, but had a dent in it after the alpha bashed her head. She regained her left over strength and got up. She was weaponless yet she remembered that she had daggers hidden in her boots. She picked one of the daggers and stayed on caution. Nova was never to be seen though there was a huge trail in the grass indicating she was dragged away. Now with almost nothing left, she decided to track Nova's location, reclaim her gear and finally battle the alpha wolf. She got up and quietly passed through the night. She barely made sounds. Soon she was the track in the grass grow fresher and contain blood. She sped up but remained stealthy as ever. Years of training had made her the finest warrior in the Dark Moon clan. She finally found Nova. He was lying on the grass, lifeless. "Nova…", she whispered to herself. She walked to the mount and checked for signs of life. He was still alive but heavily weakened. A pair of dead wolves lay dead near him. "He fought to death, but was it worth it?", she had though to herself. She heard noise in the bushes. She stood in a readied position. Finally a smaller wolf lunged at her. When the wolf got close, she had evaded the sudden attack and pierced the wolfs back. Under pressure the spine of the creature broke and lay dead. A small pool of blood started to grow and expand. A different pair of wolves had appeared and surprised Luna. The both attacked her and got her on her back. She kicked one of the wolves and pierces the skull of the other, leaving it lifeless. The other wolf whimpered in fear and sprinted away. "That's right, run you fools", Luna had said before she realized the alpha had appeared. It was a giant wolf. It had patterns of red, black and gray lines on it. The wolf had exceptionally large paws and teeth. The wolf tried to once again hit her but missed. She lunged at him with the dagger and pierced the wolves' fur. The dagger barely came in contact with the wolf skin. Now she was completely unarmed. She finally felt fear overtake her thinking. "Wow, and that's how it will all end? Just being consumed but an animal. That's a death for cowards, not servants of the goddess of the moon." She decided to finally attack the wolf with all the left over strength with her bare hands. The wolf bit her right shoulder and left a large mark. The wound wasn't deep enough to bleed but pain was immense. She dropped on Nova's body. She knew it was the end. "Go ahead, finish me off now. I have had enough." She closed her eyes and just let it finally happen. She couldn't do anything and she knew it. Suddenly she heard nothing except for strong panting. The wolf just stood in front of her. It just stood and waited. "Go on! What the hell are you waiting for you piece of shit?" She continued shouting abuse and threats at the wolf, but it just stood and stared at her. She soon had stopped shouting and tears started to form in her beautiful purple eyes. Her face turned reddish because of the hate and the cold. She had never cried as long as she had remembered. She finally had enough and fell into misery. She turned her face on Nova and cried. Soon she heard a very loud and very strange noise. It sounded like a wild cry. It sounded human but had a beastly feeling in it. She looked around and didn't see the wolf. She was confused once again. The wolf could have killed her twice already but didn't. She knew there was more and that more had just showed up.

In front of her, a large figure had stood. It looked humanoid. The creature was almost two meters in height and was very wide. The being had worn clothing. It was mainly made of animal furs and a couple chains to hold a heavy cape. The creature was a human and she had realized after she saw twin blades on each hand. The lighting had struck the sky and a flash had shown a face. It was a man but not a usual one. He had two fangs sticking out of his lower jaw and animal like eyes, close to being wolf like. "Now that I think of it, I will keep you alive. You can serve a greater purpose before dying." She was confused. Luna couldn't think anymore. Too much had happened already for her to continue reasoning properly. The man picked her up and without resistance Luna was carried through the forest close to a large mountain. The mountain wasn't large but definitely spread far through the land. The mysterious figure carried her into a cave that had poor lighting coming outside. She realized the man had assembled a fire there. He placed her down along a stone. He sat opposite of her and rested. Her teeth were chattering mad and her armor was damaged even more after the second encounter. She still had blood on herself though some washed off. "Just finish me off, please. I have had enough already. I can't return with a fail". She started to beg. The man didn't reply. He looked into the fire deeply and didn't respond. Once again tears started to form on Luna's face. She felt nervous and fear overtook her. If she returned with a fail, she would loose her reputation, her honor and the long gained respect. "Please, why are you doing this? Why continue tormenting me instead of letting it all go? Why are you letting me stay alive? And who are you?!" She shouted still with tears in her face. He had still ignored by looking deeply into the fire and having that puzzled and frustrated look. She felt like she had enough by now, she started to slowly pull out her dagger. She wanted to kill the wolf now. She was going mad. Luna blamed herself for letting her comrades and her friends now. She knew she could have made it but she didn't. "Time for payback", she had thought to herself. She drew her blade and pounced at the man who had been concentrated on something. He realized late that she had pounced wild with a dagger at him. He dropped on his back to evade her attack but the enraged Moon Rider had only initiated. She grabbed her dagger with both hands and stabbed at the strangers shoulder. One, two, three and there she went. At this point the bone was damaged and she continued by doing the same to the other shoulder. Her attack shouted in agony and before she could strike again, he pierced her leg with one of the blades. She shouted in pain. Her face red and her lower lip bloodied from the pressure that was caused. She dropped of him and lost her dagger. He lunged over her and punched her face hard enough for to create a large bruise on her cheek: "Game over kitty", the Wolfman shouted and punched her again on a different side. He shouted in pain as he swung his right hand and made another blow. She realized she met a worthy foe. He was too strong now. She soon couldn't resist the blows and lost her consciousness once again. She couldn't react to anything. She thought, he would kill her and feed her lifeless body to his savage servants. And then what? Would she be forgotten forever or will the Dark Moon and Selemene remember her fondly for the great acts of honor, discipline and power.

Luna hopeless once again and confused woke up. Her vision was blurry as if her eyes have been steamed up. It wasn't cold but it didn't feel especially comfortably warm. The fire did its job. She felt pain on every part of her body. It was agonizing to even move. Her body ached without stopping. She managed to check herself and she was completely bare. Her armor was gone as well as her helmet. She was naked. Her slender and almost pale body exposed after all the tiring years in the armor of a warrior it could rest. Her boots were still on but her legs were tied as well as her hands. She panicked a bit but due to the events that took place recently she overcame everything quickly. She inspected the cave once more and spotted her armor, her glaives, her shield and her helmet. They were pilled up in a corner. She heard silent and slow steps. The Moon Rider was on guard but was there really any sense in it? She was completely disabled and unable to protect herself. The steps gradually became louder and louder. She knew the Wolfman was approaching. She tried to move and get the ropes off but it was pointless. The steps were so loud now Luna knew he was right behind her. She grunted as she continued to roll and wiggle on the ground. A pair of large hands picked her up and positioned her beside a wall. She leaned on it with her back and finally got the best view of the surroundings. The man stood over her and had a nasty smile on his face. "What do you want from me? And will you finally introduce yourself you imbecile?" The Wolfman's smile turned into a frown and his face got tense. "Ow well kitty, you win. I will reveal myself. I am Lycan, I come from the noble house of Ambry, from the kingdom of Slom. And I assume your are the famous Luna the Moon Rider, the greatest rider in the Dark Moon clan", and he continued staring deeply into her bright purple eyes. "Now that almost killed you three times, will you finally kill me or will you continue wasting my time with your stupid questions?" She grew frustrated, she regretted taking this task. "You bloody idiot, you have slaughtered more than half my pack, almost disabled my right arm and have tried to kill me several times… This sort of behavior deserves a death sentence you know that?" He shouted at her. His eyes now became red with the veins overlapping the whites. "But I have a greater and far more humiliating punishment and judgment that will fit you perfectly." He now switched back to the old nasty grin but his face was filled with cruelty and perversion. She could feel and obviously knew what would happen. It was obvious when she woke up. It was perfectly clear. Lycan started to undress himself. When he got everything off, he untied her legs and picked her up. She couldn't hold well on her legs. She was shaking and trembling. "Well my intentions are now clearer and I hope you will enjoy yourself," he made another nasty smirk and got closer to her. "I won't enjoy a single moment you freak." "Oh yeah? We will see if you won't…" He got close to her and put her on her knees and forced her to suck on his erection. She hated it. She was disgusted as the smell was terrifying and reminded her of old fat and sweat. The night promised to be long. He had taken control of her head and forced her to take it deep. He continued to face fuck her until she gaged. He continued to force her into gaging until she almost chocked to death. He was fully satisfied with the sadism and before she could regain consciousness after the lack of air he dropped her on her knees and inserted his erection into her clit. Without a notice it went in full length. Luna shouted as he continued to fuck her harder and faster with every second passing. It wasn't good at all she thought but her body was thinking otherwise. She couldn't take control of herself because of the feelings she experienced. She soon started to blush and got wet. "Hah! I knew you had a dirty mind." He laughed and continued to pound her hard. The night was long and Luna was impregnated several times. She continued to remind herself of how wrong it all was and that she should listen to her mind and only. After several hours she lost consciousness. She was fully depleted and fell into a sleep.

She woke up a lot earlier than she could expect. The sun was just starting to rise and replace its sister. Her body was wet and still heated. It ached hard everywhere. She decided to take all the left over strength and to get up. Her first reaction was Lycan. He slept beside her on the animal hides. The campfire was down and only tiny bits of ash were left. She thought this was her last chance to take control of the situation and take Lycans state as an advantage. She quietly crept up to her armor and checked for any leftover weapons. She checked everything and found her last silver dagger. The one she always hid in her boot. She slowly pulled it out. The blade was sharp and reflected everything just as well as a mirror would. She slowly came to Lycan. She whispered in his direction, "Its over…" and slit his throat. He instantly woke up and was choking on his own blood. In a matter of seconds he bled to death and fell into a sleep he will never wake up from. Luna put her armor on, retrieved her shield and glaives and went out to search for Nova. She found her farther away from the cave. Nova laid at peace, tired and weakened but not dead. She woke her loyal pet and pat it. "Come Nova, we still got things to deal with."


End file.
